


Introspect

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Fic Favorites Collection 2018+ [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Chocobros - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional, Emotions, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Short, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: "Introspection: the examination of one's own conscious thoughts and feelings." | One evening, Ignis finds his thoughts too hard to push aside, so he takes matters into his own hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrillian/gifts).



> Andrillian's [lovely artwork](https://twitter.com/andrillian/status/1059561227268042752) inspired this piece! (It's definitely NSFW! The twitter link will take you to the 'full' version) As soon as I saw it I thought, I really wanna write something! Then again who am I to pass up a good emotional masturbation scene--it's one of my favorites when writing smutty things tbh! Thank you andrillian for drawing such beautiful and inspiring art! :D

It wasn’t very often that Ignis took “private time” for himself. He was accustomed, however, to his friends separating themselves from the group every now and then for such necessities when they had down time. He never thought twice about it, as everyone has moments when they need to take care of important business. He left them to their private matters and expected that they leave him to his, when and if the urges struck.

Of the four, Ignis had the least amount of free time to allocate to physical pleasures. It had its occasions, however, contributing to his flustered frustration, and more than a few uncomfortable and seemingly eternal rides in the Regalia.

His prefered method was usually fairly safe. When he had some true alone time without fair risk of being interrupted, he was in the shower. Sometimes his thoughts became carried away, and sometimes he lost himself in his own mind, in his own imagination, where he could safely express his innermost desires without fear of judgment. At least he was assured that masturbation ended in release, something he felt he couldn’t normally achieve emotionally speaking. He found it liberating.

In this moment the Tactician was particularly inconvenienced by his own urges. One stray thought led to another and it ended with him bracing on his knees against one of the two beds in their shared hotel room, one hand gripping the sheets as his other worked desperately against his leaking cock. His shirt had fallen past his shoulders a few long minutes ago, leaving the fabric bunched around his hips. The skull charm hanging from his necklace chain rattled occasionally, in time with his strokes, a soft cadence through the otherwise quiet.

Ignis considered himself lucky that he had a moment alone. Hardly ever did he make any sort of noise when he masturbated but there seemed to be a lot of exceptions this time, as the moments drew on. To stifle the sounds he made and prevent any stray ears from catching on, Ignis took his bottom lip in his teeth and bit down enough that it stung; he swallowed back each unsteady groan with a nervous, panting inhale. The gloved hand gripping the sheets began to tremble as the effort to hold himself back started to become overwhelming. His gut felt as if it were alight with a thousand different flames, each stoked by his own mind’s conjurings, his shameless thoughts, of his friends.

But, they were more than his friends. They were his companions, his lovers, if he felt bold enough to say. He had gone through more with the three of them together than he had done anything else in his entire lifetime. He was devoted to them in ways he couldn’t swear to anyone else, even if he couldn’t say so out loud for fear of disappointing himself and the ones he loved. And it happened to come out in times like this, when he leaked into his own hand as he thought of the three. At the thought they could all find their own release, together.

With his eyes closed, everything all appeared so clearly in Ignis’ mind: Noctis’ hands in his hair, pulling, tugging hard, asking for his mouth without words, something that Ignis would give in a heartbeat’s notice… He could almost feel as he pictured this scene, Prompto’s delicate touches, occasional kisses, fingertips wandering across his chest, teasing him, inching downwards slowly, lingering just before his cock; almost hesitant...  And Gladio’s strong hands pinning Ignis where he laid, holding him open, free to be taken by his heat… just the thought of it was nearly enough to make Ignis fully lose himself. He could save the thoughts of shame for later, when he had time to recover and clean himself of his guilted sins.

_ Noctis… _

_ Prompto… _

_ Gladio… _

Their names slipped free from his mind, leaving his lips in a hushed plea.

Ignis felt his body caving and succumbed to it, the sudden hot white spurting free, pulsing, following the hammering beat of his heart in his chest — a sound that suddenly seemed to drown out his own weakened, satisfied groan.

In the moments after, Ignis simply leaned forward, unclenching his fist from the bedsheets to instead slip his shirt loose and lay his head against his arm while his breath slowly returned to him and his heart calmed from its frantic pace. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was the shimmered visions of his pleasure dissolving into fragments. He knew his moment had passed, and though he clung to each memory as long as he could, they always managed to slip away, eluding him, like sifting through brewing stormclouds in the night trying to catch a glimpse of the stars.

Would the others understand? Have they ever felt the same?

Those questions remained unanswered for yet another night and Ignis kept his eyes closed, chasing darkness as he let himself fade into the lingering heaviness of his pleasure for as long as it would soothe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is caught, and has to make a quick decision on what to do next: what should he do to redeem himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super late but I wanted to post the second chapter! I wanted to finish up this fic nicely, since writing the first part had been so much fun for me, and I wanted to keep it going! So, it ended up being a good almost 2,500 words (oops!) but I had a great time with it!

A hand on Ignis’ bare shoulder, gently shaking, was enough to wake him.

Ignis blinked, adjusted his glasses back into place, and examined his visitor. Visitors. Noctis, who now stood next to the bed, Prompto, and Gladio had all returned from their outing and all seemed equally surprised to see Ignis lying on the now-dirty bed, naked save for his gloves since his shirt had been tossed aside earlier that evening.

Ignis immediately flushed an embarrassed pink, covered himself with a clean portion of the sheets, and stuttered out,  _ “Do you mind?” _

“Well we  _ did _ knock first,” Gladio chuckled, a slight awkwardness in his words.

“Damn, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you like this. I guess you really are human after all,” Noctis mused, tilting his head to the side as his gaze briefly flickered downward to the stained sheets. When he caught that Ignis noticed, he glanced away and pretended not to think too much about it by becoming suddenly fascinated with the hem of his shirt.

Prompto stepped closer to Ignis and sat down at the edge of the bed, keeping his head turned as he spoke. A slight red tint began to rise in Prompto’s ears, mostly obscured behind his bright tufts of hair. “I, uh, was gonna come back to change earlier but I heard you making, uh, noises… so I went back out. I promise I wasn’t listening in! But I heard you calling for us… I wanted to go in, but when I asked if I should, Gladio said to wait, so...”

“Mhm. I did. You know how much fun it is being interrupted in the middle of your business, don’t you, Prompto?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow but smirked as he did.

“Hey, well, at least  _ I _ knock before going into someone’s bedroom, Gl — ”

“Alright, guys, that’s enough,” said Noctis firmly, frowning. Turning to Ignis, and putting a hand gently on his Tactician’s shoulder, Noctis added, “Look, Specs, I’m sorry we caught you like this. We’ll go get new sheets and give you some time to clean up. No more invaded privacy, no big deal.”

“...Right, thank you,” Ignis muttered, fumbling with the edge of his glove as if to take it off. As the others moved to exit the room, Ignis struggled to fight with his thoughts. Should he say something? Should he let it pass and pretend it never happened? Or should he try to say something now, while everyone was here, and in the moment? All the choices, all the branching possibilities made his head spin. Gripping tightly to the sheets, Ignis made his choice.

“Wait. Before you go…”

The three paused, each turning back to Ignis with a different expression in their eyes. Expressions of intrigue, nervousness, and understanding.

“...You already know what I’ve done. It’s only fair that I should explain. If you’ll hear it. I feel like it’s wrong of me to imagine such explicit things without your consent... All of your consent. If it makes any of you uncomfortable I shall refrain from doing so.”

“Oh, so that’s what Prompto meant,” Noctis said, nodding briefly. “Gotcha. Well… it honestly doesn’t bother me. What you think in your head is in your head, right? It doesn’t hurt anyone. It doesn’t really involve us… unless, you wanted it to?”

At that point it was impossible for Ignis to hide the growing heat in his face, spreading more rapidly than he had the chance to will himself back to a state of professional neutrality.

“I couldn’t ask such a thing of you, it wouldn’t be right of me…”

“But, if we insisted?” Gladio chimed in, stepping close enough to the bed to sit against it, between Noctis and Prompto.

Prompto nodded. “You sounded really upset, back then. I think it should be our turn to help you feel better, if you’d want us to. You always do so much for us, this is a small way for us to repay the favor, right?”

Ignis bit his lip, feeling the indentations from earlier still lingering in the tender flesh, and paused for a long time before finally answering.

“Only if you all are comfortable doing such a thing. I feel so self-indulgent at the moment… I don’t quite know what to say, but I at least want to express my thanks that you don’t think any differently of me...”

Gladio leaned in close and brushed the stray fallen hairs from Ignis’ forehead, pulling the blankets aside with his other hand so he could assist Ignis into a position against his lap. “We all have our selfish moments, and that’s okay. Let us help you for tonight. We’ll help you get everything off your mind.”

Prompto took one of Ignis’ gloved hands in his and gave it a squeeze. “Yeah. That’s alright with me. If I can help you not be so stressed, and this is a way to do it, I don’t mind.”

Ignis turned his head to Noctis, awaiting his response, but Noctis just smiled. “You deserve a little bit of release, for all you’ve had to go through. Let us help.”

Hesitantly, but thankfully, Ignis nodded. Before he could get out a “thank you,” Noctis leaned in with a smile to gently brush his lips against Ignis’.

The next minutes blurred into a frenzy of discarded clothing and shifting, all to get themselves comfortable. Ignis did what he could to adjust, making sure that each of them had adequate room to move on the suddenly tiny mattress.

Gladio sat behind Ignis, who braced with his knees on either side of Gladio’s lap, facing forward. Prompto sat at the edge of the bed, happily resting his head against Ignis’ warm thighs. Noctis had one leg against the bed, propped and leaning forward just enough to run his hands across Ignis’ chest. In the middle of all of this, Ignis felt overwhelmed — both happy and nervous, maybe a little bit selfish, but also struggling to deal with such strong emotions all fighting within him.

Along with the sounds of the three of them, their bodies in such close proximity to his… the quiet, even sound of Gladio breathing in his ear already had him on the verge of squirming. As the slow seconds passed, it became more difficult not to think about the sudden familiar strain between his legs. He only seemed to grow harder at the thought of what was to come, as nervous as it made him feel.

“You alright?” came Gladio’s whisper, followed by a sudden series of gentle bites to Ignis’ blushed ears. A slow, rhythmic grinding accompanied, and Ignis shivered as he did his best to focus on the sensation; he even made subtle motions of his own in response, although he wasn’t sure if that was more out of natural desire or his own conscious choice.

“Y-yes, I’m alright,” Ignis answered, struggling to find something to do with his hands as Noctis took the opportunity to let his hands explore, his fingers just lightly flicking against a nipple. “Are you? And Noct… and Prompto?”

“Don’t worry about us, Iggy, we’ve got you. Just relax.” Gladio’s nipping subsided, only to be replaced with the sudden warm, wet slickness of his tongue against the Tactician’s ear — the sensation was unexpected but one that earned Gladio a low, drawn-out whimper. “Just relax, it’s alright.”

_ “A-ahh _ _ — _ _ ” _

Noctis breathed out a quiet laugh as Ignis moaned, and took the opportunity to bring Prompto’s head just slightly closer to Ignis’ cock. Prompto had seemed hesitant, at first, but when given the suggestion from Noctis he found his assurance to continue. Ignis had already began a steady leaking by the time Prompto’s warm fingertips traced along his length. His touch was welcomed immensely; Ignis’ body felt caught, rocking desperately, Gladio pushing against him from behind while Prompto only added to the friction before him, making surprisingly skilled use of his mouth as well as his hands. Ignis never thought it possible to want to lose himself in a moment so badly, now that it was registering that,  _ yes, this is actually happening. _

The four moved as if in unison, each responding to the other’s motions like clockwork. When Gladio shifted to position himself, Ignis moved as well, but let Gladio’s arms at his waist guide him. Noctis, who was eager to leave as many little kiss marks as he could against Ignis’ neck, followed without breaking contact. All that registered in Ignis’ mind was the wet hotness that pushed so eagerly against his ass, begging in his own plea for release, alongside the subtle intermittent pains of Noctis’ teeth at his shoulder.

“Please,” managed Ignis, just barely able to speak coherently past his trembling voice. Everything was so dizzying, so intoxicating. So hard to understand and yet, Ignis knew that it was just  _ right. _

“It’s alright, Ignis,” Gladio hummed, carefully angling the Tactician’s hips into a better position, slowly bringing him closer after a second’s adjustment. When Ignis briefly gasped out a noise of pain, Gladio paused to gently caress Ignis’ chest, following the Prince’s still-wandering hands. “Just breathe… Breathe deep for me.”

Even though Ignis’ lungs seemed like they would burst, he shuddered in a slow, anxious inhale. Prompto pulled away just briefly to give Gladio the space to work, leaving Ignis feeling slightly more able to concentrate on keeping an even breathing pattern for the moment, even if he found himself hating that Prompto left him like that.

“Good, that’s good, just like that… keep breathing,” Gladio continued coaxing, soft whispers lingering in Ignis’ ear as he slowly guided Ignis to him. The accompanying pain was sharp, but gradual. Ignis winced and let out a groan when the pain had become nearly too much, and Noctis immediately pulled in his Tactician for a deep kiss, stealing away the rest of the noise.

Gladio let out a brief apology but swore loudly when Ignis, in a moment of desperation, pushed his hips back suddenly enough to slip Gladio’s hardness fully within. In the moment, his logic had been:  _ I want this. I  _ need _ this. _ And that was enough to drive him to work through the sudden pain, thinking it was fair to Gladio and the others to not have to wait so long for him to finish...

To try to distract from the pain, Prompto returned his mouth to Ignis’ tip, letting his hands travel easily against the slickness of his length while focusing his attention on each of the most sensitive places.

“It’s okay,” Noctis breathed between kisses, offering Ignis a concerned glance, “Just take your time. Don’t force yourself.”

Gladio nodded in agreement, although he struggled to do his best to not immediately thrust into the heat that had welcomed him so easily. “Y-yeah. When you’re ready…”

Ignis waited only a moment before shifting back against Gladio once again. Gladio’s cock twitched eagerly inside him and Ignis couldn’t help but match with twitching of his own. Prompto easily took notice and pushed his mouth as deep as he could before pulling away, to trace the path of his mouth with his hands instead, making a rhythm of it. Only after a minute of this did one of Prompto’s hands briefly pull away to disappear, and Ignis could hear the sound of his intentions clearly. It seemed perfectly timed with his mouth, as if he wanted to match himself exactly what he was giving.

Over time, it became easier for Ignis to move. Gladio only moved in time with Ignis once he’d received a quiet plea, in the form of a hushed moan of the Shield’s name when Noctis briefly pulled away to catch his breath.

Gladio’s evenly measured pace became slightly quicker, as he fought back his own desperation, as if waiting for Ignis. He could barely keep track of everything happening, and yet, he wanted to remain in this moment as long as he possibly could; so holding back became Ignis’ primary thought instead when the stirrings of an orgasm began to shudder through his body.

It was when Gladio let out a restrained grunt, holding Ignis tight and suddenly biting down against his shoulder, that Ignis felt like he couldn’t keep himself steady any longer. Before he could let out a warning, he came, stray groans pouring freely from his lips while Noctis and Prompto kept up their attentions. Gladio took only a second longer before pushing as deep as he could, a sudden rush of heat filling Ignis and bringing a fresh wave of agonizing pleasure with it. Ignis wasn’t sure if the cry that left his lips was one more of pain or bliss, as he spilled everything into Prompto’s eager mouth, who caught as much with his tongue as he could.

As the moment stilled, the silence remained broken by the sound of muted panting, the four all feeling heavy and tired. Ignis glanced briefly at Prompto and Noctis; Noctis had turned to reach an unsteady hand for the stack of small towels that had been folded earlier and placed on a nearby chair. He cleaned his fluids off himself, and Prompto caught a clean towel to wipe himself down as well, taking a long moment to make sure his hands were completely clean. As an offer of courtesy Prompto grabbed a third towel to help Ignis, who seemed still gone in his orgasm’s distraction.

Gladio, still beneath Ignis, slowly helped Ignis pull free. Once that was done, and Ignis felt rather empty inside, Gladio peeled his condom free. Ignis was thankful he’d had the forethought to use one, because he had certainly been too far gone in the moment to even think about it. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed that Gladio had put one on, since he had been far too caught up with everything else. And now he was too tired to think much more than that. Instead he focused on the sluggishness in his limbs that felt weighed down by his pleasure. That, and the desire to sleep.

Noctis guided Ignis by hand, Prompto taking the other. They moved over to the second bed, where the sheets were thankfully clean. Gladio was beside them a second later, pulling back the sheets so Ignis could lay down. Gladio followed, and Noctis and Prompto both managed to fit on either side of them in the small bed. The four of them curled up together, feeling comfort in the familiarity of their proximity. Ignis wished he could have savored the moment longer but he had just enough time to, with still-shaking hands, remove his glasses from his face and reach for the side table to place them there. Noctis helped him set the glasses down, since he was closest to the table, and offered a slight, tired smile to the three. And Ignis couldn’t have been happier as they all shared their warmth, drifting off into peaceful sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to andrillian for such amazing arts as always! Another piece actually inspired this second bit, too, so, even though I went way overboard I thought I had to! I gotta~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I ought to go to bed now and take my sinning mind with me (another oops, lol)--

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything quite like this but it was fun to challenge myself to do something I normally wouldn't, since I was so struck with inspiration! I wanted to give it a try!


End file.
